Task Force 262
Task Force 262, otherwise known as the 'The '262', 'TF' or 'The TF-262' to the public eye an ONI operated counter drug, terrorism and crime unit formed in the late 2530s, however their role was switched to becoming a black operations unit in the 2550s, the unit still finds itself in the conflict against illegal goods. The task force is led by Commander Isaac Larsen with the help of Yakov Jespersen. The unit's headquarters is a small bunker built into the large mountains surrounding Pittsburgh. They have a secondary mobile HQ on a large prowler. By 2559, the unit had approximately 570 active units in total. |battles=OPERATION: LAW OPERATION: PANZERFAUST |decorations= |battle_honors= |commanders=*ONI Director (2534-2555) *CDR Isaac Larsen (2555-) |notable_commanders= }} History Task Force 262 was formed in late 2534 by the Office of Naval Intelligence to curb heightening crime rates related to piracy, drug trade and other black market styled activities. The unit began to draft men and test unaugmented men from each branch of the UNSC in order to combat the rising crime rates. The UNSC Marines Force Recon unit, paired with ONI intelligence officers was eventually deemed the most fit for the job. Among the men was Captain Isaac Larsen, a FORECON member who had extensive combat experience fighting insurrectionist forces on Eridanus as well as limited combat experience against the Covenant he would be settled as the Executive Officer of the unit. The Task Force, in the 2550s found itself reassigned to a new role, it would be used in favor of the political establishment of the UEG. The TF-262 would often rig elections and commit false-flag terrorist attacks. Despite this, the Task Force still did counter drug operations so the public would not begin asking questions of their application. OPERATION: LAW The unit's first operation was mostly declassified in the 2550s would be OPERATION: LAW, which took place in 2545, during this, the task force infiltrated a powerful drug cartel and, over the course of 3 months learned of their drug manufacturing facilities, their role in the drug industry and trade, gathering information on the personal lives of big players in the cartel and learning about their allies and enemies. The 4th month of OP: LAW consisted of the task force raiding manufacturing facilities such as marijuana farms, meth cooking buildings, destroying alliances and even resorting to killing the family of the cartel head and blaming one of the Cartel's closest and most powerful ally, causing a vicious gang war between the two black market juggernauts. By the 5th month of OP: LAW, the cartel had fragmented into smaller groups, fighting each other for control as the entire drug industry on that part of the Outer Rim descended into chaos, allowing local law enforcement agencies to put a near stop to the illegal trade around the outer colonies. OPERATION: PANZERFAUST The '262, having proven themselves as being able to do just more then counter-drug operations had been reassigned to another major operation, their job was to take down a dangerous terrorist who had been seeking refuge just under the nose of the ONI and UEG, hiding in Athens, Greece. The TF-262 had been tracking him for 3 weeks when the operation went south, a newer member had accidentally had his weapon visible as he drove past the target on the freeway, a firefight fight on the freeway soon ensued after their target was panicked. In the following firefight that happened, 2 civilians had died in the confusion and gunfire but the target was ultimately killed. This threw the Task Force into a negative light in the media of the UEG for a while. = OPERATION: CARL GUSTAF CARL GUSTAF marked the beginning of the Task Force's usage as a special operations force. Deployed to Finland as part of a raid on a URF cell planning a major attack on a power facility vital to the power of the Finnish city of Helsinki the Task Force would coordinate with SPARTAN teams to execute the raid. be cont. Equipment and uniforms The TF-262, despite their funding, are often found bearing civilian and PMC esque clothing, to stay blended in with their surroundings but still have effective capabilities. It is not uncommon for TF-262 operators to be seen wearing butchered Marine and Army uniforms, often converted to be lighter for speed. A few TF-262 operators have operated in ODST armor. Every TF-262 operator is contractually obliged to either get either their dominant eye or dominant arm amputated in favor for a cybernetic with enhanced abilities. This is their only form of 'augmentation'. The staple mark of the Task Force, however are skeleton masks that are worn to hide the user's face from facial recognition software, cameras and for intimidation factor. Male members also do not have to abide by the UNSC's facial hair standards and female members do not need to follow any hair length restrictions. Notable Operatives * Isaac Larsen * Yakov Jespersen * Allison Bellowits * Janek Sovboda